Cardcaptor Kagome
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the undergraduate of Fujitaka Kinomoto and as such, she stays with the Kinomoto family. On the day Sakura would have found the Clow Book...Kagome does. How will this affect the future of the Clow Cards, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura...?
1. The Start of a New Story

**Cardcaptor Kagome**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the undergraduate of Fujitaka Kinomoto and as such, she stays with the Kinomoto family. On the day Sakura **_**would have**_** found the Clow Book...Kagome does. How will this affect the future of the Clow Cards, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura...?**

**Anime: InuYasha/CardCaptors Sakura**

**Couple: Kagome/Syaoran**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Supernatural**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Start of a New Story**

**-x-x-x-**

"In what part of ancient Egypt does Tutankhamun's Tomb lie?"

"Valley of the Kings."

"Who excavated at Tutankhamun's Tomb?"

"Howard Carter."

"Good; when did Carter's excavations take place?"

"1922-1932."

_A young looking man of 44 years old with brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind full moon thin rimmed glasses smiled, nodding his head proudly at his student. That...is me, Kagome Higurashi._

"Approximately what year did Tutankhamun die?"

"1325 BC."

_Of course, I wasn't just his student, or undergraduate._

"At the time of his death, approximately how old was the 'boy king'?"

"18."

_I was his unofficial adopted daughter. He took me in at seven years old, when my mother and father were both killed in a car accident on the way to the hospital._

"At which Egyptian city was Tutankhamun crowned?"

"Memphis."

_My mom had been pregnant with my unborn baby brother, and that's why they were on their way to the hospital. So in a sense, I lost three people that day. I was at school...so I didn't hear about the incident...till my last class...when the school nurse and principal came to inform me._

"Why was there so much gold in Tutankhamun's Tomb?"

"His tomb wasn't robbed in antiquity."

_So...my mom's teacher in high school...took me in. Sounds weird, I know...but the reason was because he married my mothers childhood friend. Her name was, Nedeshiko, and my mother was Rai. I had no one else...no other living relatives...no one...I had taken up studying Archeology too, and he became my tutor and idol. I was happy however...when I found out that Touya and Sakura...his son and daughter...were okay with the new addition._

"How was the woman known alternatively as Ankhesenamun and Ankhesenpaaten likely related to Tutankhamun?"

"..."

"Well?"

"His wife and sister?"

He gave a dramatic pause then smiled, "...correct..."

Kagome sighed. _Yeah, I don't mind this...but I wish that I could have had a little more time with my family...and that I could have at least...met...my baby brother..._

"You added that question in there...we haven't gone over the sixth and seventh chapters yet, and you said we would only go over chapters one through five." She whined.

"Ah, did I say that." Fujitaka smiled; his eyes were closed as he let a small chuckle escape through his lips. "I know, I know...but I also know that you like to skim ahead."

"..." Kagome blushed. _I'm happy though...I'm 10 years old...like his daughter, Sakura. Touya is 17 and as far as I can see...he has a huge sister-complex._

"We will wrap it up here. Now, I want you to read chapters six, seven and eight. At the end of eight, there is a writing assignment. A 200 word essay on the chapters you covered. I will grade it tomorrow, so you can use the study if you want. I have classes so..."

"Yeah, I know. After school, I will come down here and finish whatever I don't finish tonight."

He nodded and both stood up. Kagome took the book she was reading and headed up stairs at the sound of the door opening. "Hi Touya!" She smiled at the older boy who nodded and ruffled her hair. Unlike Sakura, who had short hair, her's was long, so it got easily messed up when tasseled. "Hey; save it for Sakura!" Kagome pouted as she untangled her hair from his fingers.

"She's not here."

She glared, moving her bangs out of her eyes and pulling her hair off of her shoulders. "Like I said; _save it_ for Sakura!" She heard more footsteps behind her and turned; a smile graced her lips and her eyes brightened. "Yukito!"

"Kagome, how was your day?"

"It was good, I got home an hour ago, and Sakura is out with Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu. Uh...Rika was going to go with them...but she had a date..." Kagome smiled, _'With Mr. Terada...'_

"I see, and why didn't you go?"

"...mmm," Kagome smiled and held her book out to him.

"The History of Ancient Egypt...that's a really advanced textbook Kagome, you are reading this?"

"I am; I find it absolutely amazing, the history of everything and anything I can learn about!"

"You must really enjoy learning from Mr. Fujitaka then."

"I do; he's patient with me, when I don't quite fully understand something...and he's really knowledgeable in the history of so much and the subject of Archeology...I enjoy his lessons...and him taking the time out of his day to teach me. I'm sure he has more important things he could be doing, but he stays and teaches me; and for that I'm appreciative."

"Kagome, I enjoy the time that I can tutor you in a subject you like and benefit from." Fujitaka smiled, causing a blush to stain her cheeks lightly.

"...Thank you...for putting up with me for the last three years..."

"Kagome ―"

"I have to go," She interrupted, "I'll see everyone at dinner." She smiled, interrupting Fujitaka before running out of the house as Sakura entered.

"...It's that time of year..." Touya said, "Her parent's day of death will be tomorrow..."

"..." Fujitaka sighed, "Yes, it will have been exactly three years tomorrow."

Sakura frowned, "She's going to be okay, right?"

Fujitaka smiled to his youngest. "Yes, she spends the eve and day of her families' death at the cemetery every year."

Sakura smiled and walked took off her shoes before pulling on her slippers and running upstairs.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked down the streets to Tomoeda Cemetery. A bouquet of hand picked flowers from the park was held closely to her heart. She looked up and noticed the light of the sun dimming as it got later into the evening.

"I should hurry..."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned and smiled when she saw Rika waving to her. She waited as Rika ran up to her before they continued on to the Cemetery.

"So how was your...extracurricular activity at school?"

"..." Rika blushed, "Mr. Terada...took me to the lake and we had a picnic." She smiled at the precious memories.

"That's really sweet, it's been a while since he and you were to be married, but you two really love each other."

"It'll be a big scandal though..."

"What? If it get's out that a teacher is dating or engaged to be married to one of his fourth grade students?"

"...Mm,"

"Who cares," Kagome pulled a flower from the bouquet and handed it to Rika who stared at it momentarily before smiling. "Don't pay any attention to what others have to say about the matter. They aren't involved and it has nothing to do with them. If you love someone...then who are they to say anything?" Rika brightened and hugged Kagome before releasing her and running off a little before turning back around.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Kagome, and if it's alright with you, I wanted to drop by and say hi to your family too tomorrow."

Kagome smiled, "That would be just fine, thank you. Be careful on your way home!" Kagome waved to Rika and watched the girl run off towards her home.

"_...no one...has the right to tell you...who to love..."_

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

"_Kagome; what's wrong?"_

_Kagome looked up at a woman with long straight black shoulder length hair and blue smoky eyes. The girl had similar eyes, but her hair, though the same shade of black was wavy and split into pigtails that stopped at her chin. Kagome had teary eyes and a pout on her face._

"_Mama!" She cried as she ran into her mom's open arms. "Mama, I want to marry Mr. Tewada too!"_

"_...eh?!" The mother stared in blatant confusion, her eyes wide as they stared into Kagome's watery ones. "Mr. ...Terada?"_

_Kagome nodded. "Ri-Ri get's to marry him!"_

"_Rika?!" Rai blinked profusely and randomly as she tried to understand the situation._

"_Uh-huh! She said her mama ranged it!"_

"_Ranged...AH!" Rai finally caught onto the situation and sighed. "An arranged marriage. Kagome, don't you want to find someone that you have a lot in common with, that you will grow to love and cherish? That way you can raise a family with that person, the way mommy and daddy did?"_

"_...Mmm," Kagome, at only the age of five, had mastered the...'I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking' pose, and was doing it now, with her finger to her forehead and her eyes all scrunched up in thought. "I guess...but I want mama's dress!"_

_Rai smiled, "It's a deal...Kagome. Now, papa is inside making dinner, so why don't we go help?"_

"_Kay! Ah..." Kagome frowned, "Mama?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_...Ri-Ri was sad...because a lady neibor of Mr. Tewada's yelled at her." Kagome moved out of her mothers arms and stood straight with her nose in the air and hands on her hips. "Tewada could do betta than a circus sized bwat! I could actually fulfill his every sexy need! You don't have the wite to love Tewada." Kagome mimicked._

_Mentally, Rai translated her daughters' words in the back of her mind. 'Terada could do better than a circus sized...circus? __**Circumcised**__ brat! I could actually fulfill his every sexy...__**sexual**__... need! You don't have the right to love Terada.' Rai frowned, "Kagome, you need to ignore people like that. She's...just a shade or two green. If you see her, I give you permission to call her a green monster."_

_Kagome laughed cutely._

"_I want you to remember, Kagome...no one...has the right to tell you...who to love..." Rai embraced her daughter tightly before pulling away and taking Kagome's hand. "Now, let's go help Papa."_

"_PAPA!" Kagome ran ahead inside, a bright smile on her face._

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

Kagome stopped in her stride and looked at the graves. Two side by side, and a smaller one...kept close to a tree that she always sat at. She spoke softly of her days with the Kinomoto's, and how she felt closer with them with the passing of time. Placing half the bouquet between the two graves, she sat down next to the grave of the only family member she never met; placing the rest of the bouquet on his grave.

"Hi there...baby brother. It's been three years; I hope you've been well. I know that wherever you are, you are happy, with mama and papa. It's probably very beautiful, and serene...there." She brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed at the stinging smoky blue irises as she tried hard to stop the flow of tears. "It hurts talking to you, but I always feel better after I do, so I try to ignore the pain, the ache in my chest...I want to do my best, and live for mama, papa and my baby brother...I hope, one day you will be old enough, to give me your blessings to live on happily, like I know mama and papa have. I'll see you tomorrow, on your birthday too..." She cried silently as she stood up and started to walk away from the darkening cemetery. She felt a strange pull in her chest but it quickly faded and she continued to walk back _home_.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up shortly! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. A Day For the Strange

**Cardcaptor Kagome**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the undergraduate of Fujitaka Kinomoto and as such, she stays with the Kinomoto family. On the day Sakura **_**would have**_** found the Clow Book...Kagome does. How will this affect the future of the Clow Cards, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura...?**

**Anime: InuYasha/CardCaptors Sakura**

**Couple: Kagome/Syaoran**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Supernatural**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Day For the Strange**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had gotten back in time for dinner to be placed on the table, finding Yukito had already left...which in her opinion wasn't normal. "He left without eating?"

"Yeah, he needed to get home and finish some chores."

"Ah," Kagome nodded and sat down next to Sakura who smiled sweetly at her. "I met up with Rika...on the way to my parents." Kagome smiled.

"Ah, how did her date go?"

"Hehe, picnic at the lake, how romantic."

"MOI," Sakura squealed adorably. "She is so lucky!"

"Heh, why is that?" Touya asked, taking a bite of Teriyaki chicken on his plate that was mixed with white rice and steamed vegetables.

"Because..." Sakura glanced away as she blushed innocently.

"Hehe, because Sakura wants a boyfriend too."

"MAAAH!" Sakura cried out, her cheeks glowing a bright shade of red.

"Oh, I see. I'm not surprised that she doesn't have a boyfriend though."

Sakura turned her head to Touya, "Eh!?"

Kagome looked up, her chopsticks sticking out from her mouth while she still held them. She had stopped doing what she was doing do that she could watch her favorite pass time. _'Brother Vs. Sister: The Outcome of Sibling Wars!'_ She laughed mentally at the thought of the two going at it with swords and such.

"Oh, yeah! What sane guy would date such a loud monster?"

'_First punch is thrown by the brother as it makes a direct blow to the sisters' gut!'_

"Grr," A quick motion of her foot caused Touya's eyes to widen dramatically and his lips to fold together in order to stifle a pained cry.

'_And with a quick thrust of the foot, Sakura wins in record time! Don't miss tomorrow's episode of Brother Vs. Sister: The Outcome of Sibling Wars!'_ Kagome finished eating as her mental theater died down and finished her tea off before she excused herself for the night.

"Sleep well, Kagome."

"Night nerd,"

Kagome turned a cold glare to Touya who moved to stand up. Making her way past him, she introduced her own foot to his remaining uninjured foot.

"AH―!" He bit his lip to stop the loud cry.

'_...of course, the sequels to the series are enjoyable too...'_ She smirked as she placed her dishes in the sink and passed him. She caught Sakura's eyes and winked before making her way upstairs to their room.

Kagome and Sakura shared a room, but despite that...it was still roomy and neat. They shared a twin sized bed, and though that didn't bother them...they had to learn the meaning of the word compromise rather early. Every month they would take turns with comforters and decor. This month was Sakura's, and though it wasn't unbearable...the light yellow walls and light pink bedding and curtains got to her. Though, she was stuck with the walls, she did enjoy the change of colors when it was her month. She wasn't...a _fan_ to say the least. Actually, she hated pink, especially that bright shade, that...Malibu Barbie Pink.

"Only one more week, I can endure it." She turned to where a long desk with two seats was situated and sat down on the left where the small lamp was. Flipping it on, she placed her book down and opened it to chapter six before pulling some blank notebook paper out and a mechanical pencil. _'It's already almost nine, so I can at least take some notes down as I read. I'll finish what I can during lunch and recess. That should be good; I'll have plenty of time before Fujitaka get's home after school to finish my report, so I don't need to worry.'_

True to her thoughts and calculations, by the time Sakura came upstairs to do her own homework, she had already gotten a full page of footnotes and was working on the second page, chapter seven, which meant, if she continued at the pace she was going, she could at least finish reading chapters six, seven and eight tonight.

"You won't be bothered if I do my English homework, will you?"

Kagome looked to Sakura and smiled, "Come on and sit down. You know you couldn't bother me if you tried."

Sakura smiled and joined her.

The two stayed up working on their assignments until the clock struck twelve. Kagome stretched and yawned before sighing and closing her book. She hadn't finished the eighth chapter after all. Three pages left, but sleep was also important, so she would just get up early and finish it. "You done?"

"Almost," Sakura whined, "Only two more questions."

"Ah, tomorrow Sakura, let's change and get to bed. As it is, we will have to get up early to take a shower since we forgot to tonight. We will finish in the morning. I'll set the arm an hour early so that we can get what we need to done."

"B-but..."

"No buts', come on." Kagome tossed a beige night dress to Sakura who sighed and stretched before dressing in the outfit and climbing into bed. Kagome changed into a blue and black trimmed night dress and climbed into bed on the other side. She took the alarm clock on her side and set it back one hour before turning her alarm on and lying down in bed, letting sleep claim her.

_**-x-Dreamscape-x-**_

_~It's dark~_

_~Master~_

_~He has abandoned us~_

_~No~_

_~Master wouldn't abandon us~_

_~It's been hundreds of years since he has released us last~_

"_Hello?"_

_..._

"_Hello~?"_

_~I hear her~_

_~She's strong~_

_~WEAK IN COMPARISON~_

_~Is it fair to compare~_

_~Free us~_

_~I don't like her~_

_~I don't trust her~_

_~She will use us~_

"_Um, who's there?"_

_~She doesn't even know what we are~_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome felt the earlier pull before it vanished as quickly as it came. The voices stopped and the dark surrounding changed to one of her looking at the city of Tomoeda from on top of the clock tower._

_She was dressed in a royal blue Chinese fighting style dress that stopped seven inches past her hips with a slit four inches up and a pair of black shorts beneath it. Her sleeved were short and didn't past her shoulders, more like a tank tops sleeves, with a Chinese style neck do up. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her shoes were silk royal blue with black designs that made up a dragon. The same black designs were on her dress. A pair of fingerless royal blue gloves adorned her hands and a blue wand with a bird like head on top with white wings on the sides; the eyes were red gems, and all in all...Kagome had to say...she looked, really corny!_

'_WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF MAGICAL GIRL GET UP!?' Next to her was a yellow stuffed toy with white wings, fluttering about as it said something she couldn't hear. 'Weird...it's like watching your life in mute...'_ _She felt that familiar tug again and this time, she went with it._

_**-x-End-x-Dreamscape-x-**_

'_Weird...'_

Kagome sat up groggily, glancing side to side before she stretched and moved her arms beneath long mid back length wavy hair. She brought her hands up and her hair followed before tumbling over her hands and arms and over her head and onto her shoulders before falling back into place.

"...hm?" She glanced at her clock and smiled, "Heh, nice." She turned her alarm off three minutes before seven and turned to the sleeping Sakura who was curled up next to her. _"Sakura,"_ She said softly, nudging her sisterly friend, _"Sa~Ku~Ra~"_ Kagome called melodiously, and cutely.

"_Mm,"_ Sakura murmured into her pillow before her eyes blinked open a couple times before focusing on Kagome.

"_Hey, go take a quick shower and I'll go get started on my last few pages, then we will trade. I should be done when you get out. When I get out, you should be done too. Then, we will surprise Touya, by making Breakfast!"_

"_Atta!" _Sakura said excitedly, though she kept her voice hush-hush and was still tired. Kagome and Sakura climbed silently out of bed and got started on their tasks. Quickly, the two finished their remaining goals and bathed before dressing in their required school uniforms and tiptoeing up to Touya's room. Silently, Kagome carefully gripped the door knob and slowly turned before pushing the door open and peeking in with Sakura.

"_He's still in bed,"_

Kagome nodded and shut the door without as much as a _click_. They made their way down stairs and started looking through the fridge. "How about...I'll start on the Tamgoyaki, and..."

"Oh, can I get started on the steamed vegetable dish's?" Sakura asked, pulling out the fresh broccoli, daikon, long green beans, spinach, celery and carrots.

"Mm, yeah!" Kagome smiled before she got ready to prepare the Tamgoyaki.

Within but ten minutes, the smell of food had drifted through the house and down the halls. The only place left untouched by the scent of freshly cooking food was upstairs, but already could they hear their _father_ getting up.

"Hey, Sakura..." Kagome called the attention of the younger.

"Hm?" Sakura answered, stirring the contents of the Miso soup while the vegetables and rice were being steamed.

"Why don't we call Touya down now? If we wait too long, he'll come down by himself and I want to call him for once."

"Mm, that would be a nice change." Sakura said as she thought it over in her head. "Alright!"

Kagome smiled, holding three fingers out, she counted backwards to one and then,

"**TOUYA! BREAKFAST IS ALMOST DONE!!!"**

Their voices together reverberated off the walls of the house and a loud _THUMP_ from upstairs could be heard as Touya fell out of his bed.

"Hehe," Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Fujitaka came out looking surprised by the sudden and unexpected outburst from his kitchen. "That was well worth it."

Kagome nodded as she began setting the filled dishes of Tamgoyaki, Miso Soup, Steamed Rice, Steamed Vegetables...and after contemplation...boiled fish.

"...ah, you two did an amazing job."

"We already started our lunches too." Kagome said with a smile.

Fujitaka beamed brightly at the two when Sakura held a cloth covered bento out for him. "We finished yours already!"

"It has three OniGiri's, Kinpira Gobo, Bite size Chicken Teriyaki and a couple boiled eggs sliced in half with some cherry tomatoes, grapes, apple slices and mandarin orange slices." Kagome smiled as she listed off what was in the bento. "Oh, I also made, with Sakura's help...a desert my mother used to make me. Onimanju...so...when everyone get's home, they'll be in the fridge."

Sakura tied a not in the cloth holding her bento and placed it next to Kagome's who was already done and finishing Touya's and an extra that Sakura hadn't asked about...actually, that's the second extra...she had also placed the left over breakfast in a two layered bento...

"You two must have got up really early."

"An hour early."

"Is it going to rain?"

Kagome and Sakura turned a glare on Touya who groggily made his way down the steps. He sat down and took a sip of the glass of orange juice directly in front of him. The four began eating their breakfast and to Touya's surprise...he and Fujitaka were the last two at the table. Sakura ran upstairs and grabbed both her and Kagome's bag while Kagome grabbed their Bento's and the two extra's. "We did the dishes as we cooked, all that's left is the steamed rice, and there is still some left over." She pulled her shoes on and grabbed her skateboard before pulling on a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and fingerless gloves all in a deep blue with green writing on it.

"Ready?" Sakura asked as she handed Kagome her bag. Kagome put her Bento inside but kept one of the spares out before handing Sakura he own Bento.

"Yep, that one is also for you, but keep it out, kay." Kagome smiled.

"Right." Sakura snapped her roller blades on and put her Bento in her bag next to her shoes before her took the spare and followed Kagome out the door. The two took off down the street and Kagome dropped the skate board onto the ground before jumping on and kicking her foot against the ground to go faster. The two kept a steady pace before they heard Touya racing to catch up.

"..." Kagome smirked, "You take to long eating, Touya."

"Don't push your luck nerd," He said, "You two may have miraculously gotten up before me and dad, finished school work, dressed and cooked before I got up...and then left before I left...but you two can't keep it up. Tomorrow...you two will be back to sleeping in." He laughed. "The nerd and her late night studies. The monster and her late night building hiking, people screaming in terror. _No, it's monster Sakura! Save us, Save us!_" He said in a high pitched and overly dramatic voice.

Sakura glared and would have said something had Kagome not pointed ahead.

"_Touya, Sakura, Kagome; hi!"_

He called out as cheerfully as he always did. Kagome pressed her foot down on the road and slowed to a stop next to Sakura. "Yukito," Kagome smiled and held the spare lunch out for him. "Me and Sakura made you lunch; a big one too."

"AH!! For me? Really?"

Touya finally caught on to Kagome's real reason behind cooking.

"Yeah!" Sakura chimed in, handing him the breakfast Bento.

The two girls smiled sweetly, both could see the stars in his eyes and in truth, it made their hearts all warm, floaty and bubbly.

"Well...we have to go, so...see ya." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as she pulled Sakura against her will.

"I wanted to stay longer!" Sakura's eyes became big and watery as she complained with a cute pout.

"Sorry Sakura, we have class duties today."

"WAAAH!"

"Sakura, Kagome!"

The two turned to see Tomoyo walking up to them as gracefully as she always did.

"Tomoyo, hey!" Kagome waved.

"Kagome, you left early yesterday. Rika said she wanted to talk with you."

"Ah, I saw her last night, so it's all good." Kagome said as the three entered inside the school. Sakura and Kagome sat back to back removing their skate gear and putting it up before they stood and headed to class with Tomoyo following.

"Oh, Sakura! I got a new camcorder!"

"Ah?"

"Mm, I can't wait to use it; I'll be able to record all of your cute moments with Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at Tomoyo's fetish with the camera, recording devices or anything else that could be used to capture Sakura live or otherwise.

"Eh?!" Sakura sweat dropped as they began setting up the classroom.

Kagome stopped moving and placed her hand over her heart at the tug. This time it was stronger, so much stronger. She kept thinking, if it tugged any harder...she might fall.

"Strange..."

Sakura looked over to Kagome, "Huh? What's strange?"

"Oh, n-nothing." She went back to setting up the desks and chairs before class started.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Second Chapter done! Next Chapter will be out soon, please read and review and please regard me kindly, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	3. A Chronological Change in the Future

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the undergraduate of Fujitaka Kinomoto and as such, she stays with the Kinomoto family. On the day Sakura _would have_ found the Clow Book...Kagome does. How will this affect the future of the Clow Cards, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura...?**

**Anime: InuYasha/CardCaptors Sakura**

**Couple: Kagome/Syaoran**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Supernatural**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Chronological Change in the Future**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned; at the current moment...she was mentally cursing every whether channel and news anchor she could think of.

"Kagome?" Kagome sighed, but turned to Sakura none the less.

"Mmm, you have after class clean up, right?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Then I'll be back with an umbrella before it gets worse." Kagome said as she took off down the walkway on her skateboard once more. She moved in a wave design on the walkway with her skateboard. She turned a corner and suddenly her eyes widened and she fell face forward. He arm skid across the concrete and blood seeped from a new wound. However, her mind was anywhere but the pain.

'_This...what is this!?'_ She forced herself up and took off in a run towards home where she felt the tug the strongest, completely forgetting about her skateboard as she ran inside and tossed her shoes off.

_For as long as I could remember...I've been able to feel the supernatural things around me more than normal supernaturally trained humans. In fact, it was one of those things...my mother never flaunted. Quite the opposite actually...she did everything in her being to hid it. She loved to boast about my quick learning skills though. I have pride in that skill too...I caught on to things easier than most. If I see it...I can normally mimic it and memorize it pretty effortlessly._

She made her way to Fujitaka's study and opened the door without thinking of dangers and such. _'I could care less if I get hurt! Next time I get __**tugged**_, _I might be in a tree...or cooking...or...UHG! I DON'T WANT TO BE AFRAID OF COOKING! Living in fear of the possibility of being invisibly tugged into a pot of boiling water! THAT'S AN UNREASONABLE FEAR!'_ She climbed down the steps and flipped on the lights before walking back to the part where the feeling was strongest. Suddenly,

_**~Nngcnngc~**_

"...nngc...nngc...?" She turned around and her eyes widened. A book she had never seen before was glowing brightly in front of her, and though...in the back of her mind...she really _wanted_ to turn around and leave it be...she also really wanted to open it up and see what was in. Her want to learn would always be...her weakness.

Her hand reached out and she took the bind of the book before running back to flip the light off, run upstairs and shut the door. She made her way to hers and Sakura's room where she grabbed an umbrella and took off back downstairs. She put the book in her bag and through her shoes back on before opening the umbrella and running back outside into the depressing gray sky and downpour that the day had to offer. She ran as far as she had been when she fell and was happy to see her skateboard hadn't been taken or wrecked or bruised.

_We all have our loves in life...and mine happen to be knowledge and a piece of wood with four wheels. Who's keeping track anyways?_

Kagome had ridden her board slowly and steadily till she got to the school where Sakura had just walked out. "Sakura!"

"Ah, coming!" She skated over and they made their way...again for Kagome, back to the house.

"Oh, I want to show you something when we get home!" Kagome said with excitement, "I haven't opened it yet though, so...we will both be learning something today!"

_Yes...my one profound weakness...knowledge..._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she and Sakura sat across from each other on their bed. "Look!" Kagome showed her the locked book.

"What is it?"

"...a book."

"I can see that, but what's it about?"

"Hmm, no summary on the back." Kagome said as she flipped it over then back. She fingered the lock and watched it snap open. Sakura took the book curiously and Kagome smiled. "Cool...it opened." Suddenly a bright light emitted from the book and the two shielded their eyes until it faded away.

"What was that?"

"No clue." Kagome opened the book that Sakura held and watched Sakura lift a card from the book. Kagome did the same thing and felt the sudden pull from earlier. _'So it was you...the cards...'_

She held two in her own hands...grabbing another, she couldn't help but frowned.

She could read them, but saying them was different. The Sword, The Watery and The Thunder were held in her hand.

"Win—"

Kagome looked up to Sakura who was trying to pronounce the English word.

"..."

"Win—dy?" She said softly, "Windy!"

A sudden gust of wind took them by surprise and Kagome accidently released the Sword and Watery card, watching as the two cards she had held and every other card in the book take off in a whirlwind. They shot out in every direction, through the window, the ceiling and the walls.

"AHHH!" Sakura cried as Kagome covered her from the wind until it all finally settled. "Wh-what was that?"

"...I don't know."

"...Kagome, the cards are all gone..."

"I have this one."

"I have the Win—" Kagome placed her hand over Sakura's mouth and sighed.

"Let's...not..." Kagome said blandly. "I won't even say this one, lest we get electrocuted." Kagome made to say something else when suddenly something caught her attention. The book glowed brightly and a familiar yellow stuffed animal like creature phased out from the book before shouting loudly.

"HEY-HEY-HOOO!"

"..." Kagome and Sakura stared strangely at the _thing_.

"You...are from my dream!"

"Mine too!"

"EH?!" It looked between them and crossed its arms. "For two of you to have spiritual awareness...and in the same place..."

"What are you?" Kagome interrupted his speech.

"WHA!? I am Kerberos! The guardian beast of the seal! Guardian of the Clow Cards!"

"Clow cards?" Kagome looked at the card in her hand and closed her eyes.

"Yes, the Clow cards!" The book glowed brightly and floated before them as he explained the cards and turned to see none there. "Eh...EH!? Th-th-the Clow Cards!!! THERE GONE!"

"Uh...you mean this?" Sakura handed him the card she held.

"...AH! YES! The Windy card!" he held out his hand, "The others?"

Kagome sighed and handed her own to him.

"The Thunder card!"

"**..." **The two looked between the other before turning back to Kerberos. **"That's all we have."** They said simultaneously.

"**...WHAAAA~T?!"**

**-x-x-x-**

_So that's how it is...me and Sakura explained how we had opened the book and Sakura had said Windy only for a large gust of wind to blow all the cards all over Tomoeda. Now, this type of situation...ISN'T NORMAL! Now, he of course is also at fault...seeing how he is the Guardian of this book of Clow and fell asleep while on guard duty...a...well deserved...30 year nap, I'm sure. With that said...let's continue with the aftermath of our explanation!_

Sakura and Kagome stood next to each other, listening to Kerberos go on about how they had some kind of Magical Powers, since...one, Kagome opened the book and two, Sakura used the Windy card...

"Now, what are your names?"

"...I'm Kagome,"

"Mm..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I want a part of this..."

Kagome looked to Kerberos and smiled. "Whatever needs to be done...please entrust me with this responsibility."

He looked at her for a while before nodding. "Alright, first... Kagome...go stand over there." She did as told and suddenly a golden glowing circle similar to the one on the cover of the Clow book appeared. Sakura took a step back and watched from afar as Kagome, the older...and obviously braver girl, stood unmoving, watching everything acutely. "Key of the Seal." Kagome couldn't move, she wasn't afraid...but...she was captivated by what all was happening. She watched a key appear before her. It was a royal blue, exactly like the one in her dream. "There is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl named Kagome. Oh Key, grant her the power, RELEASE!"

Sakura and Kagome protected their eyes from the blinding light that the key let out. They could barely make out the item changing into the familiar staff from their dreams.

"Kagome, grab the staff!"

Kagome forced her way forward and took hold of the blue staff in her hand.

"ALL RIGHT! It's the birth of a Cardcaptor!"

The light faded and the glow vanished. Kagome fell back onto the floor in the Indian style sitting position. _"...cool..."_ Her voice was a whisper, but her face showed thrill and eagerness.

Kagome felt herself grow light at the thought of being able to do something exciting and out of the ordinary; learning about something so far fetched...something so real!

It was an hour later, she was finishing her report that she had forgotten to do when she had gotten home. She wrote her name neatly at the top of the paper before walking out of the room with Kerberos watching her. When his eyes no longer followed her, she was already at the stairs and on her way down to Fujitaka's office.

"Kagome, you finished?" He asked when she handed the paper to him.

"Mm, yeah!" She smiled.

"Good; huh..." He took the key from around her neck and looked it closely before smiling and letting it fall back around her neck. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh...it was...I got it on the way home...it was the last one." She smiled.

He smiled, "I looks good on you."

Kagome grinned, "Thank you!" She turned to leave with that said, making her way upstairs and past Touya.

"Hey...are you going to the Cemetery?"

"Mm, yeah!"

"Be careful."

Kagome nodded before walking back into the room where Sakura sat talking with Kerberos.

"Kagome, tell him he doesn't look like a Kerberos."

She smiled, "You don't look like a Kerberos."

"AHG! I would look much cooler if you guys hadn't let all of the cards run free!"

"It's fine...Ker...hmm...Kero, yes, that fits your toy like appearance."

"HEY!""

Kagome laughed, "Anyways, I'm heading to the Cemetery, will you two come with me? Rika's meeting me there."

"Yeah, I want to go!"

Kerberos flew into Sakura's arms and they made their way down stairs to pull their shoes on. Saying goodbye, they started off on the skateboard and skates as they headed to the cemetery. Kagome had the book with the Windy and the Thunder card inside, tucked neatly in her messenger bag.

"So...who are we visiting?" Kero asked.

"My mom, dad and unborn brother...they died exactly...three years ago today." She leaned a little and turned a corner, in her sight was Rika already kneeling before her baby brothers' grave.

"..." Kagome hopped from her board and let it roll into the grass as she made her way to Rika's sighed.

"Hey Kagome,"

"Hey." Kagome got down in front of her parents grave as Rika stood up and walked to Sakura's side. They waited for a while before Kagome stood and bowed a sweet goodbye to her dearly departed family.

They began walking home when Kagome felt the familiar tug of the cards or...card...nearby.

"Hey...Rika...we'll see you at home, I just remembered that me and Sakura need to get home for dinner."

"Kay, I'll see you at school!"

"Right!" Kagome and Sakura took off on their separate wheels with Kagome in the lead.

"Kagome...dinner isn't for another hour and a half..."

"It's...a Clow card! Sakura, stay here with Kero!"

Kagome pushed her foot against the ground faster and faster, her heart beat was rapid as the tree flew by her. She felt a large gust of wind suddenly throw her off her board and tucked into a roll before standing straight.

_I said I was a fast learner. That goes for those action/adventure movies too! I should be happy that Kero decided to go over capturing and using Clow Cards with me after I received the key too._

Kagome ran forward and pulled her key from her top. "The key which hides powers of the Dark!" The Clow Magic Circle appeared beneath her, glowing brightly with her words. "Show your true powers before me!" Kagome looked the large bird that was now visible in the eye. "I, Kagome, command you under our contract!" The bird was getting closer and closer to her at an unearthly speed. "RELEASE!" She held her hand out and watched her royal blue key in color change into a staff before she grasped it as the bright light vanished.

"All right Kagome!"

"Be careful!"

Kagome heard the two cry out encouraging cheers as she watched the bird fly over her, letting a large flap of it's wings push her off her feet again. She tucked and rolled once more before pulling a card out from her bag.

"THUNDER! DEFEND!" She cried out as the bird circled back and tried attacking her. She brought her staff down onto the card, "THUNDER!" A large blast of thunder shot out around her and forced the bird back as she pulled the Windy card out, "Windy, become a chain and bind this card!" She once more brought her staff down and watched as a beautiful girl of wind with elfin ears and an elfin figure flew forward a chained the body of the large bird down before she twirled her staff once and ran forward. The now bound bird could only hold still as she finished the job. "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!" She brought her staff down once more that night, "CLOW CARD!" The bird began blowing before flowing into a new card that formed before her before floating into her hands.

Kagome looked down and smiled, "The Fly..." She grinned, _'I think I can guess what this card can do.' _She threw the card up into the air and smiled, "FLY!" She brought her staff down on the card and watched a pair of pure white wings sprout outward from the staff. She straddled her staff and kicked off the ground, flying over to Sakura. "Come on!" She called, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her up onto the staff.

_Well...that was my first problem that had to do with the Clow Cards...my next...is a little more troubling. What am I supposed to tell Sakura's camera loving- filming obsessed best friend...when she catches me and Sakura...ON HER NEW CAMCORDER!? A shady character seems to have also taken up residence in our school; and...it seems...I might have said something to cause Touya to get a little bit...suspicious of me? Shadows, blackmail and overly suspicious brothers... join me next time, on Cardcaptor Kagome!_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please look forward to chapter 2~! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review, SANKYU! ^_^'' **


End file.
